thewitchandwizardfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:.Cinderflight
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Benjamin Allgood & Eliza Allgood page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 04:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi! I'm thinking about adopting this wiki, yeah. A lot of pages are missing and the info in the already existing pages are inaccurate, but I haven't got the time to properly scan through them all... And then, I wanted to make this wiki affiliation sites with the Maximum Ride Wiki, too. when I become admin, you want to become admin, too? I could use some help, :D Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 16:33, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Haha, I only read the Gift because that was the only book I had, :D. If not for Maximum Ride, I never would have given second thought to this series, lol. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 23:15, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :D, I guess. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 01:37, September 2, 2013 (UTC) P.S. You know you can always press the signature button instead of linking your userpage, right? Ranking Made you into a Chat Moderator/Rollback User, :D. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 01:21, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Yep, :D Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 03:01, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat: What We Were Talking About Sorry about yesterday, up on Chat. Talking about something, and then, bam! computer froze, :D Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 21:42, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and I also changed the theme design. Like the old one better or this one? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 21:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) K, changed, but I don't see much of a difference, but oh well, :D Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 22:57, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Features Hey. I disabled the Top 10 Lists and Achievements, ok? Till this wiki gets popular, those 2 features are meaningless. Though I like how you redid the theme, :D Haha, same here. Admin on 3 wikis so far. And founder of another three, but two are closed, because they were unsucessful, :D Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 17:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Signature New signature, huh? Got a new one here, too. :D yeah, but who's Misty...? HI Hiii! You still mill around here? Best wishes, RE: Yeah, kk. School starts again for me too. But I've been thinking -- we really need to attract more editors to this wiki, so I was thinking making this a sister wiki to the Maximum Ride Wiki, as said before, but I still haven't quite figured it out yet, :(. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 22:35, August 15, 2014 (UTC) R u there? Hey, just took time to stop by...How r u? Are you coming back? Regards, Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 21:36, November 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Cinder! Nice to hear from you again, :D! How's life -- still excited about this series? New book coming: The Lost Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 03:34, November 11, 2014 (UTC) RE (Sorry!): Omg, Cinder. So sorry I didn't get to catch you on chat. Tell me when you're on if you do, ;) Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 17:30, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year! Just to wish you a happy new year, and may the years to come fill with joy and success! Sends you online "xoxo" Forever the saying: "live well, laugh often, love much." MRN nudge channel: you can't study for survival 17:26, January 1, 2015 (UTC)